


【银博｜R】醋意

by lizibashike



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibashike/pseuds/lizibashike
Summary: “我怕……”“我怕他们带走你。”





	【银博｜R】醋意

博士端着瓷盘从楼梯一路往上，骤然又停下了脚步。

……要不要去呢？

某只大猫显然在生气，而且气了不止一天了。虽然不知道原因，但是……晾着似乎也不好。

博士心一横，快步走上台阶，刚转过弯往走廊深处走，迎面就撞上了红发的少女。

“老板！”能天使笑嘻嘻地凑过来，“你去哪里？咦，是小蛋糕吗？古米做的吗？”

博士有些窘迫地低下头：“不是……”

少女的眼眸晶亮又满含狡黠，伸出手道：“博士亲手做的？我可以尝一口吗？就一口啦！绝不多吃！”

博士无奈地点点头：“可以，但不能吃太……”

突然，门锁的声音在空旷的走廊里响起。博士下意识抬起头，映入眼帘的是银发男人暗沉的眼眸。

博士不知怎么居然有点心虚，艰难地开口道：“……银灰？你要吃吗？”

红发少女往那边看过去，愣了一下，随即眯着眼笑了起来：“银老板也想试试吗？但是——不能吃太多哦。”

银灰静静地看着他，琥珀色的眸子仿佛被罩上了一层阴霾，眸中似乎有万顷波涛在酝酿，令人只消看一眼便能心生退却。博士傻傻的看着他一步步走过来，然后……一把拽住了自己的手腕。

他温文尔雅地朝能天使点了点头：“不必了，蛋糕您拿走就好。我和博士还有些话要说，抱歉先告辞了。”

少女眯着眼看着他将苍白俊秀的男人半拖半拽着拉入了房间，直到房门被大力关上，传来落锁的声音，才慢慢将视线移向手中捧着的瓷盘。

“这样可不太好呢……”她自言自语道，“独占博士……可真是。”

“——可真是狡猾的家伙呀。”

博士被强行拉入了房间，还未想清楚这位难伺候的大老板到底为了什么生气，便被死死地压在了床上。

银灰闷头在他的脖颈上留下一串暧昧的吻痕，犬齿抵上博士脆弱的喉结，磨了磨，却终究没咬下去。

“……银灰？”博士试探性地低低唤了一声，“你生气了吗？”

“……”银灰一语不发，手倒是不闲着，三下两下便解开了博士的衣服，抚上了那细腻又苍白的肌肤。

“……等一下！”博士没忍住红了脸，尽量偏过头不对上他的视线，“先说清楚……你生气了吗？”

银灰扳过他的脸，反复确认自己看清楚了他的神色。

迷惑又不知所措的神色。

……果然不该寄希望于他自己想清楚。

他板着脸，语气横平竖直：“没有。”

原本还想依照回答想对策，却未曾料到是这个回复。博士惴惴不安地往后退了一步：“可你的样子并不像是……”

“没有生气。”银灰帮他把后半句话补充完整了，颇有些玩味地勾着他的下颌，指尖点过他的脸，“我像是怎么了？”

博士倒是一点儿也没犹豫，认真道：“我不知道。”

“我不知道而又没有人告诉我的话，问题会很难解决。”他诚恳地说，“人的情感是很复杂的，我现在还不能理解得很透彻。但我个人认为，你这种样子很像……”

银发男人眯着眼凑近来：“像？”

鸦黑的睫羽在灯光下仿佛闪着微光，透出几分扑朔的绚丽。博士下意识咽了口口水，继续道：“……像是心爱的糖果被别人抢走了的小孩子。”

话音刚落，他就觉得有些不对劲——银灰看他的眼神顿时幽深了些，若隐若现的犬齿似乎也变得尖利了。仿佛只是一句话的光景……自己似乎就变得有些危险了？

博士快速低下头，试图从这人的手臂下方逃脱。只可惜对手太过强大，自己又不是体力型选手，轻而易举地就被拽了回来，重新被压在了某只大猫的身下。

银灰舔了舔唇，似笑非笑地褪下了博士的上衣：“……我像小孩子？”

“这是白天！”博士憋红了脸，低声道，“我没有说你是小孩子，这只是比喻——既然你没生气，我就要出去了。”

“……出去？”

他好笑地捏了捏他的下巴：“想的倒是挺美。”

他戏谑的语气实在太不平常。博士很清楚，自从两人在一起以后，银灰就开始变得格外好说话，似乎收起了所有的爪牙，倒真像只温顺的小猫。

只是，“像”毕竟只是“像”。

银灰轻易制住他的反抗，亲吻凶狠又缠绵。直到看到他脸涨得绯红，一副可怜兮兮的样子，才恋恋不舍地分开。博士无力地喘息着，眼底的水光无言地控诉着某人的暴行。

他还没把这一口气喘匀，就被一件一件褪去了衣服。由于常年不见光，他的肤色苍白如白纸。银灰细细密密地在这张白纸上留下自己的痕迹——是鲜艳又靡丽的红。

他咬着他的耳垂，声音又低又不易辨清：“我生气了。

博士昏昏沉沉地大口呼吸，根本没听清他说的什么，只能询问道：“……什么？”

身上人的动作顿了一下，随即那噬吻变得更加深刻，像是要在他身上烙上几个属于自己的印子。博士睁开眼想要说话，却正对上他的眼睛。

琥珀色的眼眸暗得惊人。博士本能的感受到危险，不敢直视他：“……银灰？你怎么了？”

没有回答。

良久，博士终于按捺不住，低声道：“你最近一直在生气……其实我能感觉得到的。但是，你能告诉我是为了什么吗？如果你生气的源头在我，或者你是因为遇见我才会有这种情绪，那么我可以……我可以。”

“我可以和你先分开一段时间。”他垂着眼眸，让人看不清楚他的神色，“我知道我不太适合和别人相处。如果你对我有厌倦……我可以现在就离开。”

“……”

没有回音。

博士深吸一口气，极力遏制住眼眶里的湿意。他将手移向被扔在床尾的衣服，却突然被压倒在了床上。

银灰几乎是咬牙切齿地说了出来：“你刚刚说什么？”

博士倔强地看着他，声音却有些颤抖：“我说，我们可以分开。”

……可以分开。

博士突然有些绝望。

——就是这样的结果了吧？

但是，他明明是为了哄好他才来的啊。

明明是……

突如其来的压制打断了他的思绪。待博士再回神，已经被摆成了跪趴的姿势。银灰用的力气格外大，几乎不给他一点儿挣扎的余地。两根修长的手指强行插入了他的口腔，粗暴地在里面搅拌了几下，又抽出来。博士感到那冰凉的触感划过了自己的背部，最后抵在了后方。

“——等等！你这是……啊！”

冰凉修长的手指强硬的进入了尚且干涩的穴口。博士恼怒地想要踢开他，却被他拽住了脚踝。

银灰没有说话，他只是近乎残暴地开拓着那片柔嫩的地方。博士痛得皱眉，偏生又无法挣脱，只能低声骂：“你疯了！”

两根手指逐渐变成三根。身后的大猫像是泄愤般朝着敏感又脆弱的地方搅挖抠弄。博士无法抑制地发出低吟。痛楚裹挟着快感冲击着他的头脑，令他几乎无法呼吸。这种折磨持续了很久，直到某个硬热的东西抵住了已经变得柔软的穴口。

博士只来得及回头看一眼。但这一眼足以让他几乎崩溃——虽然并不是第一次，但他始终无法彻底适应银灰那野兽般狰狞的尺寸，更别提到性事末尾还会出现的倒刺。他抓住床单，忍着浑身的酥软向前面爬了几步，却又无力地倒在床上。

雪白的臀肉高高翘起，露出其中尚未合拢的嫣红的穴口。银灰静静地注视着他，眼底仿佛有一把火，火舌凶猛又残暴，几乎要吞没整个天地。

他按住了他的腰，将他一点点拖回来，动作残酷又温柔。床单被抓出痕迹。博士徒劳的想要继续往前，却突然遭到了野兽的袭击——

他进入了他。

这次进入几乎没有温柔可言。粗大炙热的器官直直进入那窄小的入口，破开一切阻碍，顶入最深处。撕裂一般的痛楚从神经末梢一路传递到大脑，博士连叫喊的力气都没有，脑袋里嗡嗡嗡响个不停。这痛楚实在太过强烈，几乎剥夺了他逃跑的能力。

“呜——”

穴口的褶皱被全部撑开，狰狞的性器却丝毫不给他喘息的空子，浅浅抽出又重重顶入，连带着翻出嫩红的壁肉。博士无助地抓住床单，手却被另一只的手紧紧攥住。

“……博士。”他贴着他的耳郭，舌尖舔吻着莹白的耳垂，“抱住我……博士。”

博士咬牙：“……放开我！”

话音刚落，银灰便像被戳中了什么开关一般，原本还算缓慢的动作骤然加快，粗大的性器蹂躏着软嫩的穴口，直到它的主人发出了低低的泣音——

他停下了动作。

“别逼我生气……”他低声说，“博士，别说那种话，别让我生气。”

他抬起博士的脸，一点点拭去脸庞上的泪痕，动作轻柔又温和，与方才那只暴虐的猛兽相差甚远。博士有些恐惧地看着他。这恐惧本是情理之中，银灰以前甚至希望在他眼中看到这种恐惧——这实在是掌握一个人的最佳方法。但现在，他却被这种眼神刺痛了。

“……你怕我？”

博士惊慌的神色迅速褪去，脸上的表情冷淡又不近人情：“……从我身体里出去。”

银灰定定地看着他，突然抓紧了他的腰，把博士提了起来：“我不。”

这语气又成了撒娇的小孩子。两人相接的部位并没有分离，而博士已经失去了推拒的力气。他看着银灰将自己换了一个姿势，然后……

他被强行压着坐在了他腿上。

原本就深入的性器进入到一个不可思议的程度。博士涨红了脸：“出去……快出去……啊！”

“我不。”

银灰将头埋入他的颈窝，听着他带着哭腔的话语，忍不住咬了口他的喉结，孩子气十足地说：“不许生我气。”

他顶弄着身上苍白俊秀的男人，看他泪眼模糊又情欲骤起的样子，听他无助又可怜如小兽般的哀鸣哭泣。他抚摸他柔软的黑发，然后在他即将释放时——攥住了那要命的地方。

“不许对别人笑。”他恶劣地笑了，“不许每天去找别人。”

“……拿开。”博士大口大口的喘息着。他猜他现在的模样应该十分丢人——但他已经无暇顾及这种事了，“快……”

“叫哥哥。”银灰抚弄着他挺立的性器。那可怜兮兮的要命玩意儿正朝外吐着液体，正在因为不能得到完全的释放而焦躁不已。

“呜——银灰！”博士绝望地哭了出来，“我要出来……放开我……”

“放不开了。”银发男人低声道，“晚了。”

博士晕晕沉沉的，听不懂他的话。刚要再说什么，却突然遭到了又一轮疾风暴雨似的占有。银灰的动作又快又狠，粗长的性器将脆弱的穴口磨的红肿，几乎要滴出血来。快感鞭挞着神经，带着一波波的疼痛翻涌而来。博士倒在他怀中，连哭声都被撞的断断续续。他感觉到性器被人放开，漫长的折磨中得到的唯一一次慰藉终于袭来——他射了出来。

“你想走吗？”

迷迷糊糊间，他似乎听到了这么一句话。银灰的声音低沉又好听，但此刻却带了些许委屈。

不……他明明不是为了这个才来的。他是想要……

“我很生气……我太小气了。”他说，“我怕你被抢走，博士。”

“我总有这种感觉，仿佛不久以后你就会一声不吭地走开……我从前梦见过这种场景。你离开了……我还在这里等你。”

“我怕他们带走你。”

博士呆呆地看着他，他伸手想摸摸他的脸，却摸到了几点湿润。

银灰……哭了？

他怎么会哭？

他应该是骄傲而不可一世的，应该是沉稳又可靠的，应该是温柔又有着孩子气的，但唯独……不应该是这样的。

他认认真真地抬起手擦掉那点若有若无的水光，低声叫道：“哥哥。”

银灰怔怔地看着他，被这一叫叫得有些懵。

博士红着脸抱住他的脖子，声音闷闷的：“我没想过你会生气……对不起。”

“我也没有想过和你分开。”他抬起头，看着那双琥珀色的眼睛，“我很喜欢你。是遇见你以后，我才明白什么叫喜欢。”

“……我不会离开你。”

他勉力在银灰唇上吻了吻，露出一个笑容。

喀兰之主彻底在这生涩却管用的恋爱攻势下败北了。他低头吻住了博士的唇。

“我也永远忠于您，我的博士。”他揉了揉他的头发，眼睛里带着笑意，“但是……”

“我冲动还有一个原因哦。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“您的小猫最近又开始发情了，您是不是……应当帮他解决一下？”

“……”

Fin

小剧场：

博士：我记得你两天前刚刚发完情。

银灰：（耸耸肩）哦，是吗？不记得了。


End file.
